


No interrumpas a Hanamiya.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Sexo interrumpido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber tenido por fin al pequeño monstruito y haberle aplicado a Kiyoshi la dura ley de “si me hablas, te mato; si me tocas, te mato; no respires que te mato” Makoto decidió que esa mañana era un buen momento para hacer a un lado su huelga marital.</p><p>Lo que menos pensó es que ese imbécil iba a atreverse a dejarlo a medias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No interrumpas a Hanamiya.

**Author's Note:**

> Leer primero el oneshot Deberes (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2692130) antes de continuar con este.

Algunas personas estaban por enterarse de la atroz felonía que había sido decirle a alguien rencoroso con memoria fotográfica que, una vez que le sacaran el parásito de adentro, el mundo sería más bonito, su vida más dichosa y un montón de mierda más. Él se encargaría de dejar un par de bombas caseras en algunos buzones, una vez que pudiese salir de este calvario.

_«Creo que lo prefería cuando era una tenia que se alimentaba de mis entrañas.»_

Ahora ese mismo parásito era todo un monstruo que cagaba todo el tiempo y no paraba de llorar. Lo peor es que a estas alturas Hanamiya no podía _abortarlo_ porque sería demasiado ilegal, así que respiró muy hondamente para desechar la idea de usar esa almohada para un crimen y así acomodarla mejor bajo la cabecita del inquieto bebé de cabellos carbón.

Rememoró la estúpida cara de alucinado que puso Kiyoshi cuando se enteraron de que uno de sus espermatozoides había coronado. Generalmente y por la responsabilidad del condón roto, en momentos como este pateaba a Kiyoshi fuera de la cama para que se hiciera cargo del niño y éste cumplía sin chistar, pero por desgracia hoy el cabeza de chorlito había tenido que tomar el turno de la noche también y el pelinegro se sentía particularmente insomne esa madrugada.

No tuvo más remedio que tomar a Tsubaki en brazos, sujetando bien su cabeza por detrás a pesar de que ya no era necesario ser tan delicado con un niño de ocho meses, solo se trataba de la necia costumbre luego de tener todo este tiempo a Kiyoshi respirándole sobre la nuca cada vez que el castaño le insistía en enseñarle a cargar a su hijo, porque si le llegaba a pasar la más mínima cosa al monstruito Teppei definitivamente enloquecería. Y no es que le importara eso, pero sería muy molesto.

Bastó con mecer un rato a Tsubaki para que cesara el escándalo, y cuando Hanamiya trató de devolverlo a la cuna su pesadilla amenazó con chillar otra vez. Parece que no quería nada más que estar con alguien, así que al chico malo no le quedó de otra más que instalarse en la mecedora con él y darle un poco de atención. De todas formas ninguno de los dos volvería a conciliar el sueño pronto.

— Tú también eres molesto.

Tsubaki le respondió apenas con un ruidito ingenuo, inmune a su afilada lengua.

El mayor pasó un dedo por la pantalla de su celular, constatando que no habían llegado más mensajes desde el aviso de Kiyoshi sobre su doble turno, repleto de tontas caritas entre las que le decía que lo amaba mucho y que le dijera a Tsubaki de su parte que también lo adoraba (como si el mocoso lo entendiera), y que aprovecharan para tener un buen momento madre e hijo juntos.

Makoto bufó fastidiado. No entendía cómo es que Kiyoshi podía continuar su día a día con tan buenos ánimos, siendo que tal vez y solo tal vez, él se había pasado un poco de la raya todos estos meses, echándole en cara cualquier cosa, culpándolo de todos los males del universo y obligándolo a hacerse cargo de todo lo del bebé, a la vez que puso una gruesa muralla en medio de su relación de pareja. Porque aunque no lo admitiera, muchas veces se sentía desplazado por su hijo, que Teppei quería más al pequeño parásito que a él, y que por lo tanto al castaño ya no le interesaba si cada noche se acostaba a dormir con un cubo de hielo seco al lado.

Antes de que lo notara, ambos se quedaron dormidos a la espera de Kiyoshi.

 

 

 

Teppei tenía unos perfectos planes para dormir larga y tendidamente, después de llegar a saludar a su hijo y asegurarse de que Makoto no había sufrido algún tipo de colapso neurótico en su ausencia. Sin embargo, ser trepado por un ansioso Hanamiya nada más cruzar la puerta tampoco estaba mal.

El mayor cayó de espaldas en la cama con él encima, sin parar de tocarlo y apretarlo desesperadamente contra su cuerpo mientras se comían la boca como locos.

— Haah… pensé que habías anulado el sexo.

— ¿Te estás quejando?

— Claro que no, es solo que… uff, olvídalo. —Kiyoshi prefirió ocupar sus labios en el cuello del otro. Tenía demasiada experiencia con los cambios de humor de Hanamiya y no quería que este fuera uno de esos momentos, porque por dios que la tenía dura desde que el pelinegro le saltó encima.

— No es que te necesite, ahh… solo me dabas lástima y sería problemático que te suicidaras en un incendio un día de estos. Mmm, ahí.

El corazón de hierro (y ahora mismo tenía como un hierro algo más que el corazón) resopló entre una suave risa arrebatándole la ropa a Makoto, y cuando quiso desaparecer también la suya el más bajo lo detuvo porque ya no podía esperar más.

No es que Hanamiya estuviera tan caliente ni desesperado, ni que le hiciera tanta falta la polla de Kiyoshi y oh, el condenado se veía tan endemoniadamente irresistible con su camiseta sucia, la que usaba debajo del uniforme. Se lo imaginó con su traje de bombero, preguntándose por qué carajos no lo había follado antes con esa ropa puesta. Debían hacerlo algún día. No se dio cuenta si lo dijo en voz alta, pero los ojos de Teppei se iluminaron y ese gigante lo hundió en el colchón en un apretado abrazo.

— Estoy tan cachondo, te amo, te amo…

— Cierra el pico. El sexo es mejor cuando hablas menos y haces más.

El castaño siguió diciéndole al oído cuánto lo había necesitado y que lo deseaba tanto, separándole las piernas mientras se sacaba el miembro con una mano.

— ¿Está bien sin protección?

— Solo hazlo.

— Pero…

— ¡Que la metas, maldición! ¡Luego me tomo una puta pastilla!

Hanamiya pudo oler el hollín en el cabello del menor mientras se lo jalaba con ambas manos y esa polla tan buena terminaba de entrar en él. No pudo disimular el gemido que le salió desde lo más hondo, y puede que sí haya pasado demasiado tiempo porque juraba que este idiota la tenía mucho más grande que antes.

— Qué suave, entró tan bien… ¿estabas tocándote antes de que yo llegara?

— Mmgh… ¿qué te dije de cerrar el pico?

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir renegando nada, apenas Kiyoshi empezó a marcar el ritmo las estrellas aparecieron alrededor y el pelinegro no paraba de decirle que lo hiciera más duro. En algún momento se separaron por milésimas de segundos, solo para que Teppei lo acomodara boca abajo aplastándolo con todo su peso. El más alto sabía que esa era la posición que más disfrutaba Hanamiya, cuando su gran cuerpo lo tenía completamente atrapado contra la cama y lo embestía a voluntad, sin que el chico malo pudiera hacer nada más que morir de placer.

Y a Makoto no le importó estar siendo demasiado escandaloso ahora, ni siquiera Kiyoshi podía moderar sus gemidos excitados, porque el trasero de su huraña pareja estaba tan bueno y él lo había extrañado tanto que no podía pensar en nada más que atravesar esas nalgas pálidas, enfocado completamente en salir y volver a meterse con más fuerza en ese ardiente lugar. Claro, hasta que un llanto se hizo notar a través de la puerta abierta. Quizás sí debieron preocuparse por hacer un poco menos de ruido.

Teppei ralentizó un poco sus movimientos sin detenerse del todo mientras Makoto trataba de empujarse más contra él, apretando las cobijas por la frustración. Cuando el llanto se volvió más intenso Kiyoshi se detuvo por completo y el mayor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por apretarse y no dejarlo abandonar su interior.

— No te atrevas.

— Hanamiya, el niño…

— Maldición, Kiyoshi. Solo un poco más.

Tsubaki podía esperar, no era el que estaba a punto de tener un condenado orgasmo. Siguió moviéndose para entusiasmar a Teppei y por un momento éste continuó follándolo, pero finalmente su lado paternal fue más fuerte y ya no pudo seguir haciendo oídos sordos, así que se separó de Hanamiya pidiéndole disculpas.

— ¡Teppei!

— Unos minutos nada más, prometo que regresaré.

El castaño le dio un beso bajándose de la cama y se metió el miembro en el pantalón para ir con el pequeño que demandaba su presencia de una buena vez. Hanamiya lo puteó, maldijo a todos rasgando la funda de la almohada con odio puro.

 

 

 

— ¿Cocinas? Qué sorpresa.

Como si nada Kiyoshi se había dignado a aparecer por fin, como si no hubieran quedado a medio camino hace ya casi una hora. El pelinegro se enojó tanto que ni siquiera pudo ayudarse a sí mismo a acabar, así que no le quedó más que vestirse e ir a entretenerse picando cualquier cosa.

El más alto acomodó a Tsubaki en su silla especial para comer y con una gran sonrisa se acercó a su pareja por detrás, rodeándole la cintura mientras husmeaba lo que estaba preparando.

— Ahora que lo pienso, te ves bastante provocativo en delantal.

Ja, ¿ahora sí pensaba?

Kiyoshi estaba subiendo una mano por el costado ajeno, acariciándole el brazo hasta llegar a su mano cuando entonces Hanamiya agitó el cuchillo violentamente y la mitad de la zanahoria salió volando por ahí, como muestra bastante gráfica de la suerte que habrían podido correr varios de los dedos de Teppei. El mayor tuvo que forcejear para desclavar el cuchillo que casi había atravesado toda la tabla de cortar, para después continuar en silencio como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Con la cara azul por el susto Kiyoshi retrocedió, decidiendo que mejor dejaba a Hanamiya cocinar tranquilo y en un parpadeo estuvo sentado a la mesa, muy quietecito y con una sonrisa asustada. Se inclinó hacia su hijo con una mano ocultando su boca para no hacer más ruido del necesario mientras le susurraba.

— Creo que está de mal humor.

Así que el pequeño también permaneció impasible, entendiendo muy bien que, mientras portara un cuchillo o tuviera a la mano cualquier cosa con la posibilidad de convertirse en arma, su _mami_ no debía ser molestado si lo acababan de interrumpir.


End file.
